Thragg Worvaldson
Thragg Worvaldson was a dwarf of the new lands that was sent from the mainland to expand upon his fathers business but quickly found himself involved in matters of war and politics. Overlook Early life Thragg was born in 95 F.A to Thokk Worvaldson, his father wanted the best education for his first born so he could quickly take over the business for when he was gone. Thragg took quickly to business, history, and scribing but found himself opposed to his fathers ways of business and was bored by him. When tales of adventure in a new land reached the people of the mainland in 114 F.A Thokk sent Thragg to the new lands in hopes of expanding the business. The new lands When arriving in the new lands on the southern coast of the dread fen Thragg felt a sense of relief to be free of his fathers grasp, he quickly set out to the new lands and came across the Kingdom of Rykovia and Eagle Eye until coming across the Fayeth river and a small armoury next to it. He met the man living in this place, Lay Weaver, and was quickly put to a quest to help and meet the ruler of Rykovia, king Ulric Rykker. Upon meeting Rykker the ruler of the nearby dwarven Kingdom of Kharnruhm, Yoznic Kharak'Bast, and was shown Kharak'kal. Upon his return to Lay Weaver he was made into a full member of the Falistraand Mercenaries and put to work into harvesting the stone to create Fayton's Crossing. War After the successful construction of Fayton's Crossing by the Falistraand Mercenaries the elves of the east were quick to make themselves known in the world and seized a side of the bridge with Rykovia quickly snatching the other side of the bridge to defend it, beginning the siege of Fayton's Crossing. With this event the Falistraand mercenaries were given no choice but to merge into Rykovia to sustain themselves. Thragg would also join into Rykovia and stayed at Fayton's Crossing for multiple months until finally deciding to move on and join the Kingdom of Kharnruhm. There he would quickly establish Clan Worvaldson in the city and set up his business, but it would not be long after this that the battle of Narvak Hills would commence. Clan Worvaldson would be a deciding factor in the battle by providing their cavalry units to reinforce and chase off the elves. Proving himself and his clan to the kingdom and his fellow dwarves. The Battle of Fayton's Crossing After a year of siege at Fayton's Crossing the time had finally come to bolster the siege with units from all the western nations and push across the bridge. Clan Worvaldson, lead by Thragg, brought 100 men to the battle and helped in the preceding siege. during the actual battle Clan Worvaldson joined the front ranks of the assault but suffered major Casualties of up to 30 men but would succeed in taking the elven side, defeating the Surinil confederation and claiming the bridge for Rykovia. With this Thragg and his men returned to Kharak'kal victorious. Continuation The following month a peace talk would be held in Ryksburg with Thragg Worvaldson also attending as a political party helping to negotiate peace. Although peace would be found with the Kingdom of Rykovia, the Zarathrustrians would refuse to allow the infinite expansion of Surinil to the south and walked out of the meeting and the dwarves of Kharnruhm, including Thragg, would walk out due to finding the elf negotiator rude and condescending. This would continue the Fayeth War. The following year in 116 F.A Thragg's brother Ulfric would be sent by their father to check on Thragg. He joined in his business in Kharnruhm. Thragg would also come across the Faith of the Three Entities and would write the holy books surrounding it. spreading this religion to the dwarves of the land and parts of Rykovia.